inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 025 (GO)
He is Coming Back! (あいつが帰ってくる! Aitsu ga kaette kuru!) is the 25th episode of Inazuma Eleven GO anime. Summary Kageyama Hikaru joins the Raimon team. He trains and it is shown that he is a fast learner. Fubuki Shirou reappears and asks Raimon to help and stop Fifth Sector of taking control on his team, Hakuren. Shindou Takuto states that, Nishiki Ryouma is coming back after playing soccer in the Italian League. Plot Kageyama Hikaru states his whole name and suprises Kidou Yuuto, Otonashi Haruna and Endou Mamoru. they repeat his surname and is surprised, he states that Kageyama Reiji is his uncle to which suprises them more, though the Raimon team has no idea who Kageyama Reiji was. Otonashi looks at her older brother Kidou and smiles, though he asks a question why he was hesitant to say his surname. Hikaru states that because of his surname, no one would accept him and he knew it all along. Hikaru then leaves but is stopped by Endou. joining Raimon]] The coach; Endou Mamoru then asks Hikaru the same question he asked when Kariya Masaki was joining. After hearing Hikaru's answer, he approves of Hikaru joining the team, Kidou also approves. After that, Hikaru formally introduces himself to everyone. Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke greet Hikaru for joining the team. Then, Tsurugi Kyousuke asks Hikaru's skill to which Hikaru sadly states that he doesn't know how to dribble or shoot to which suprises Tenma and Shinsuke, Hayami Tsurumasa states that Hikaru needs to know the two of it since its essential for playing soccer. Hikaru states his determination and that he will definitely master dribbling and shooting. hitting the goalpost.]] At the field practice, Hikaru tries to dribble but fails. The ball goes to Kariya and Kariya gives Hikaru some advice (to humiliate Hikaru) and as Sangoku Taichi was about to give the ball to Shindou Takuto, they saw Hikaru hit the goalpost and Sangoku goes to help Hikaru. Kariya laughs loudly and rolls on the floor because of his laughter. Kirino Ranmaru gets angry at Kariya again for humiliating and laughing at Hikaru. Kirino gives Hikaru some advice for dribbling. Afterwards, after hearing Kirino's advice, Hikaru is shown to be good at dribbling already. Tenma, Shinsuke, Kirino and Kariya are suprised to see how quick Hikaru learned to dribble. Then, Sangoku asks Hikaru to shoot and he didn't know how to shoot so he looked at Kurama Norihito closely when he kicked the ball, Hikaru did the same and was able to kick a powerful shoot. This suprises the whole team and especially Kariya. Though, Hikaru is shown to still have a lot to learn. Then at night, Tenma cleans and brushes the fur of his dog and talks about how his day went. The next day, Sorano Aoi announces their next match, and that is against Hakuren that is in Hokkaido. Then they are suprised to see that the coach of the team was actually Fubuki Shirou, to which Tenma asks if it Fubuki-san from Inazuma Japan. Shindou states he is and that both Endou Mamoru and Kidou Yuuto were both from Inazuma Japan and Hakuren might not be controlled by Fifth Sector. Then, they practice at the field again, Kurama kicks though it was way too high, and the ball was about to hit a person but he got the ball smoothly. He comments that the kick was good. Endou then states that if he was Fubuki and Fubuki Shirou introduces himself formally to everyone, to which Sorano, Tenma and Shinsuke were suprised. Though, Kidou asks Fubuki's intention, since Hakuren is not affiliated with the Resistance and since their next match is against Hakuren and Fubuki is the coach. Fubuki states that Hakuren was now controlled by Fifth Sector and suprises everyone. The Raimon team listens to Fubuki's story, and Fubuki states that Hakuren's soccer is now gone that Hakuren is in Fifth Sector's and the reason why he came to Raimon is to ask Raimon for help for bringing Hakuren's soccer back. Everyone in the Raimon team agrees to help. teasing Seto Midori.]] Then, Fubuki explains Hakuren's hissatsu tactic, and Kidou is able to find a way to break through. Raimon needs two Keshin users in the front and Kurama switces position with Tenma since he has a keshin. Then, the team started to practice a tactic that whill break thorugh Hakuren's tactic. After practicing, everyone relaxes for a while, Yamane Akane gives Shindou an Air Mail, and both Shindou and Kirino smile since the letter was from their old teammate Nishiki Ryouma and that he was actually coming back to Japan. Seto Midori remembers Ryouma and Kirino is suprised. Hamano Kaiji teases Midori and states that Midori has a crush on Ryouma to which Midori gets angry at him. Tenma asks who Ryouma is and Shindou shows an old photo of the Raimon team and points Ryouma. Sangoku says that Ryouma's kicks were strong and Kurama, Amagi, Hamano and Hayami state how Ryouma was. Shindou states that Ryouma is coming back after playing in the Italian soccer league to which Tenma is amazed. After that, everyone goes back to practice. Fubuki watches their practice, and he is still worried about Hakuren. At night, Fubuki goes out alone and shoots through a net. He then has a flashback when he thought Yukimura Hyouga use Eternal Blizzard. Fubuki laments that he wasn't able to save Hakuren from Fifth Sector. Then, a SEED comes in along with Yukimura stating that he has become a SEED. Fubuki tries to convince Yukimura not to join Fifth Sector. though Yukimura thinks Fubuki betrayed Hakuren when he was removed as Coach so he rejects Fubuki's offer of help and leaves, leaving Fubuki speechless. The next day, Fubuki is still worried about Hakuren. The Raimon team goes inside the bus to go to Snowland Stadium. Tenma asks Kariya what their new tactic is called. After Kariya stating his suggestion; Tenma, Shinsuke, Hikaru, Midori, Akane and Sorano laugh at Kariya's suggestion. Hikaru thinks of a better name, and calls it Double Wing to which Tenma said it was a great name. Fubuki is shown to be still worried and looks up again. From another place, a plane lands and someone was walking outside the International Airport, it was none other than Nishiki Ryouma coming back after the Italian Soccer League. He states a happy expression of coming back to Japan. Major Events *Nishiki Ryouma comes back to Japan after the Italian Soccer league and appears for the first time in the series. *Fubuki Shirou reappears in Inazuma Eleven GO and is shown to be the former coach of Hakuren until Fifth Sector removed him. *Yukimura Hyouga is revealed to have become a SEED. *Kageyama Hikaru is related to Kageyama Reiji which is revealed to be Hikaru uncle. *Hakuren is under Fifth Sector's control. Hissatsu Used *Eternal Blizzard (flashback) (Yukimura Hyouga) Debuts *Fubuki Shirou (GO) *Nishiki Ryouma *Yukimura Hyouga *Shirosaki Katsuya Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes